


YOU SMELL LIKE MY SIN-番外

by El_Mar



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, 孕期Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Mar/pseuds/El_Mar
Summary: 达米安成年之后的孕期PLAY。





	YOU SMELL LIKE MY SIN-番外

凌晨一点半。达米安站在布鲁德海文某一栋脏乱差的楼里的某一扇门前，听到安全装置识别身份后发出轻微的滴声，然后拿钥匙打开了公寓的门。  
房间里没开灯，走廊远处的暖黄色灯光从他身后漏进这一小片昏暗的空间，拉长了他穿着长风衣的影子。单人床上鼓成一团的被子只是动了动，房间的主人似乎意识到了有人进来但又懒得动弹，显出难得一见的有点反应迟钝的脆弱和茫然。  
达米安进去反手带上门，咔哒一声，夜里的光和寒气都被隔绝在外，房间里那种黑暗浓郁的气息立刻涌了上来。  
他在心里叹息着，感受着身体里熟悉的敏感和占有欲被一点点挑起的感觉。他们已经连续几天没有见面了。一半因为韦恩集团新任总裁兼蝙蝠侠助手的日程，另一半因为……其他原因。事实上今天来这里并不在计划内，也许他随便待一会儿看看对方的情况就回去，但也许他会待很久。  
“别开灯。”房间里响起轻又沙哑的男声。  
……别开灯？  
但达米安一点儿也不需要知道到底为什么不要开灯。开灯，或者不开灯，都完全无所谓。他知道对方想说的是过来，快过来。  
窗外路灯的一丝微弱光线从窗帘缝隙间漏进昏暗的房间里，照在侧躺着的人身上，像带着某种暧昧禁忌的隐喻。  
被幽闭的珍宝，在等待他的所有者。  
“格雷森。”  
他走近时迪克慢慢地撑起一只胳膊，靠在床头。  
“嘿，想我了吗？”达米安的指尖短暂地掠过迪克的耳朵尖，落在他的肩膀上。他想说你今天怎么样，但张开嘴就变成了某种会让过去的他嗤之以鼻的俗气调情。不过当恋人在他的手掌下散发着温暖馥郁的气味，荷尔蒙令智商下降又算得了什么呢。  
迪克低头，让脸颊蹭过他冰凉的手背，当达米安想抽回手时，伸手攥住他。“达米安……”他的名字的最后一个音节被拉长，像浮在半空中的叹息。  
瞬间点燃的性欲以一种熟悉的方式击中了他。达米安的呼吸紊乱了几秒。“……你在做什么？”他当然知道对方在做什么。多么意料之外又情理之中——迪克格雷森可以是一个在性事方面坦诚的人，有时候甚至也可以很调皮，像挑衅一样故意地引诱。事实上他非常喜欢看迪克假装不经意又按耐不住的样子，他总能用行动控制一切。  
但是，今天的迪克有点儿不一样。他看着他，直接拽着他的手拉进了被子里。达米安被拉下身，而他的手被两团热烫的软肉用力夹住，指尖一片潮湿黏腻的触感。像刚才一样轻而沙哑的声音在他的耳边响起，“……回答你的问题。”  
Fuck。达米安感觉紧绷的理智断掉了。他现在靠得足够近，近到在模糊的光影里看清了迪克潮湿的睫毛和被主人咬得泛着水光的嘴唇。他的温热诱人的Omega大概刚刚躲在被子里用手指操弄过自己。只要想着他是怎样地舔自己的手指然后一边叫着自己的名字一边抠弄后穴，因为无法满足而不停扭动腰，说不定还会哭出来……而且现在正大胆地夹着他的手磨蹭。  
任何一个Alpha都无法忍耐。  
达米安有些粗暴地按压揉弄迪克的会阴，把炙热的呼吸全都喷进他敏感的耳朵里，“闭嘴。”一个像达米安这样充满攻击性和占有欲的alpha气味没有任何一个Omega可以抵抗。所以当他有意识放开他的信息素时，很快就感觉到迪克已经腿软到夹不住他了。那两团软肉听话地敞开，完全露出中间敏感淫靡的后穴，因为alpha信息素的刺激而流出一股股温热的黏液，沾了达米安满手。  
“啊嗯……”咬着嘴唇的呻吟声也掩藏不住，从喉咙里断断续续地漏出来。狭小空气里的信息素像炸弹一样在瞬间膨胀炸开然后变得粘稠。达米安像巡视地盘的捕猎者一样沿着他的耳后嗅到后颈。迪克紧紧闭着眼，额前的刘海垂在眼睛上，像被钉在床头一样动弹不得。  
“我从来不知道Omega怀孕的时候也能发情呢，你说这是不是过于淫荡了，格雷森？”

 

迪克一直认为Omega的性是一种负累。发情期是周期出现的化学物质和生理反应，但又远远不止如此。他可以用药物压制它们，假装它们不存在地去扮演每一个需要他演好的角色，但他知道那种空洞和不安分会永远存在，永远摇摇欲坠地悬在他的生活之上。这是任何自我保护机制或其他技巧性方法都无法改变的…某种空洞。可即便如此，迪克从未想过自己需要一个alpha标记。就只是，尽一切可能不去想这件事。那种失去控制的感觉，把自己最脆弱的状态摆在红丝绒垫子上捧到另一个人眼前…那毫无疑问地令他难以忍受。但这是达米安出现之前。  
达米安出现后——是说出现在他的床上后——整件事情就彻底变了。他们开始地…非常富有戏剧性，但那之后一切得感觉就像是无比自然，顺理成章——达米安标记了他，再后来，他怀孕了。  
用达米安的话说，他们在一起“想要完全避孕可就太难了。”不幸的是，迪克没法说他是完全地夸大其词。毕竟他们的确用尽了所有充满想象力的、所有可行的和不可行的方式和对方在一起，而他们的性爱就是世界上一切形容词的最高级。那让迪克感觉像是被填满了，不再摇摇欲坠，像是被喂饱了，从身体到心。  
这太可耻了，迪克格雷森。他常常这么想着，但又没法控制自己。就像他在被警告过要尽可能避免在孕期发情后依然没控制住自己穿着达米安忘记带走的衬衣手淫导致突然发情，接着又没控制住用最放荡的手段引诱了自己的恋人。  
那么接下来发生的一切都是他的责任了。  
“啊，啊哈……”达米安已经挤进他两腿之间，让他的两条腿不得不在被子下向两边打开，然后用手指抚弄他的阴茎和后穴，把流出的液体涂抹在他的大腿根上。迪克的手还搭在达米安的手腕上，他不知道此刻是放开手还是继续抓着他更令人尴尬。  
“达米安，达米安……啊……”他轻轻扭动，低声叫着对方的名字。这根本不够，一只手根本不够。尽管他不需要看被子下面也知道这是一只长而有力的手，指腹带着薄薄的茧，能一边抚摸他的柱身一边挑弄马眼，能掐住他整个大腿还能轻而易举地给他前列腺高潮……但他还想要更多的触碰和交缠。  
“我说，闭嘴。”达米安的胸膛悬在他上方，整个人散发出的信息素让他渴求到快要吸光周围所有的空气了，“这就是你想要的吗，嗯？还是你已经射过了也不满足？”  
“我，我……哈啊，想要你，只要你”迪克确保自己盯着对方的眼睛说出了这句话。他听见达米安狠狠地啧了一声，一手抓住他头发往自己的方向带，另一只手有些粗暴地捣弄他的后穴，每一下都施力在最敏感的那一点上。  
“啊啊——”迪克发出猛地拔高的呻吟声，朝上挺起肚子，精液溅得达米安袖子上一片狼藉。  
达米安一动不动地垂着视线，看着他的高潮过去。  
刚才一直埋在他后穴里的两根手指捏住他的下巴，“这么几下就高潮了，看来怀孕真的让你更敏感了。”  
迪克颤抖着叹息，一边是自己真的因为怀孕而比以往更有欲望的身体，另一边是恋人故意用这种露骨的话语刺激着他。他感觉自己的理智紧绷到了快要崩溃的边缘。  
“达米安，求你了……”  
“求我什么？”  
“随便什么，”随便什么，只要是你就好。  
达米安随手扔开外套，一手扯住T恤下摆从头顶脱掉，“什么，格雷森，再问你一遍。”他胯间的鼓胀正对着迪克潮红的脸。  
“想要，想要你的结，”迪克真真正正在颤抖了，雄性荷尔蒙的气味从他鼻子钻进他身体的每一个细胞里，彻底占据了他的全部心神。  
“我不能给你结，你知道吗，因为你怀孕了，你已经被我从里到外操透了，但你还是永远不满足不是吗，发情的孕妇，连高潮也不够，必须要我的阴茎……”达米安双腿岔开跨在迪克滑下去的胸膛上方，他敞开拉链露出下面的黑色内裤，胯部往前，隔着那层薄薄的布料压在快要哭出来的青年的脸上。  
迪克知道自己正以无比低贱的姿态用鼻子蹭着达米安的性器，他羞耻到浑身发烫但又兴奋到无法呼吸。也许他是确实无法呼吸了因为浓重的alpha气味包裹住了他的全部感官。发情的Omega在最直接的刺激下完全无法反抗本能的渴求。他张大嘴，用舌头舔着布料下面炙热的硬挺。达米安的尺寸在他眼前放大到有些可怖，像带着暴力意味的凶器，完全足以把他彻底打破和撕碎。像他过去所焦虑害怕的一切，alpha对Omega的绝对的压制，现在却只让他意乱神迷到手脚发软。  
达米安拉着他的头发把他拉开，拽下裤子和内裤，粗壮的龟头立刻弹到迪克脸上。“来吧，给我看看你到底有多想要，格雷森，你这个淫荡的贪婪的……”迪克张开嘴，一下含到喉咙深处，干呕反应让他不适应地噎住了，发出呃呃的声音。  
达米安很少要他口交，迪克猜是因为他更喜欢自己占据主动权。也因此，迪克知道自己的口交一定非常烂。他拼命往里吞，把嘴巴张到最大，但是还不够——达米安实在太大了，塞满他整个口腔也只含进去一半。迪克退出来，舔柱身上狰狞的青筋，啧啧的水声在卧室里格外响亮。他想要这根东西来占据他，想要承受，只是这么想着他的后穴就开始分泌液体了，这种渴求烧得他浑身发疼——  
“达米安，我想吃你的精液。”他去看达米安的眼睛，用脸颊蹭着那根东西说道。

达米安和迪克在一起足够久也最够亲密到了解对方的每一个性癖了。迪克也许会以为达米安有些控制欲的癖好，比如喜欢蒙住他的眼睛或是按住他的手腕之类的。但其实那些都不是。  
他唯一的性癖，就是迪克格雷森。标记他，撕碎他，用结把他锁在自己身下，用阴茎让他尖叫哭泣，从里到外打上只属于达米安韦恩的烙印。他知道自己和迪克是如此不同，他的温柔的赤诚的恋人永远不可能理解也永远不会知道他的阴暗面，那种想要毁掉什么的欲望——如果他没有走上现在这条道路的话，他一定会毫无犹豫地用一切手段肆意伤害和强占他，就像他的本能一直在叫嚣着的那样。  
但他不会。  
他只会用力操他，操到他哭泣求饶但没有超过界限。在他看不到的地方用眼神吞噬他。还有让他怀孕。天知道达米安从来没想要一个孩子，这从来就不是关于一个孩子。如果他想要自己的基因他会选择实验室的。但是让迪克怀一个孩子，那是不一样的，那是他占有迪克身体的最终极的方式。  
所以当达米安看着迪克怀孕时难以自制地发情，阴暗的满足感快要冲破牢笼——迪克因为他才变成这样的。他的恋人的大腿和胸部都在变得柔软，用手抓住的时候像沉甸甸的奶油一样从指缝里漏出来，Omega信息素变得越来越淫靡诱人，甚至是挺着肚子流出一滩淫水，甚至是贪婪地吞咽着他的阴茎的样子。  
“哦，操你，理查德格雷森，你要我拿你怎么办。”  
“操我，随便什么，你可以做任何你想做的。”  
哦，可惜他永远也不会知道的……  
达米安沉默地把迪克翻过来，从后面抱住他，把他两条大腿掰开到最大的程度，“我会操你，而且你最好不要求饶。”  
他的阴茎挤在黏湿的臀缝间的时候，迪克就已经叫得像在被操一样了。达米安从旁边捞过来之前被自己脱掉的迪克的内裤塞进迪克嘴里，在迪克泛着水光的无辜眼神里露出一个邪恶的笑容，“我们都得有点儿自控力，不是吗？”  
达米安用手指撑开那个泥泞柔软的入口，几乎立刻流了满手液体，他对准后穴，一用力全部进去了。迪克呜咽着，后背用力仰成一个弧度，下面紧紧地绞着，直接射了出来。达米安被刺激得皱眉发出一声叹息，接着一手勒住迪克的胸膛一手按住他的大腿，狠狠顶进去。  
“唔唔——”迪克拼命扭动，几乎要挣脱开达米安的手臂。他已经完全被弄得乱七八糟了，头发被汗水泪水沾湿，嘴角控制不住的口水流下来滴到胸上，和自己的精液混到一起，而阴茎还是颤巍巍地半翘着。  
达米安干脆揽着迪克跪坐起来，方便更用力地操他，每次抽出一点来，接着更用力的操进去，“你咬得好紧啊，有这么想吃我的精液吗，你已经被我灌满了，”他用手抚着微微鼓起的下腹，“你看，所有人都知道你是怎么样被我操到怀孕了。”  
他真的感觉到后穴比以前所有时候都更紧致了，也许是迪克太敏感也许是怀孕真的改变了他的很多部分，不管哪个都让达米安感到无比兴奋。他掰着迪克的大腿，掐他奶油一样的胸部，“你还想再怀孕吗，我把你，锁在这张床上，让你不停地怀孕，噢，格雷森，你喜欢吗，你的胸会一直变大，你被操的时候会，溅出奶水来……”迪克被操得向前倾，几乎发不出完整的呻吟，只有喉咙里传来断断续续的呜咽，阴茎在下面甩着几滴浊液，已经射到射不出来了。  
“我要你，被我彻底操开，”达米安按住怀里颤抖着扭动的人，阴茎抵在那一点上研磨，“你哪里，也去不了了……”  
迪克忽然拼命挣扎起来，他疯狂地摇着头，装满泪水的眼睛惊慌地看着达米安。他已经不能再射了。这太过了，他快要承受不住了。但达米安只是更用力地操进去，“让我看看，你有多喜欢这个，理查德……”他把全部的精液都射进了迪克已经怀孕的子宫里。迪克止不住地全身颤抖，他绝望地闭着眼睛，脖子高高地扬起，像一个受难的天使，眼泪顺着脸颊流进达米安的嘴唇里。  
淡黄色的液体流了满床，迪克失禁了，也彻底失去了意识。  
达米安从后面抱着他，动情地亲吻他的后颈。  
“我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我的罪孽，我的灵魂。”


End file.
